Fallout New Vegas: The Courier's Travels
by Where Time Becomes A Loop
Summary: Follow our courier Sean Simms as he fucks up across the wastes! At least he has his weed to hold him... M just in case
1. Prologue

_Hello Everyone! I am going to try to work on this story as much and as frequently as possible! let me know anything I could do to make the story more interesting, what quests/dlc my character Sean should go on, and any tips or tropes to avoid as this is my first story._

 _Thank you for reading_

 _Prologue_

 _Where the hell am I?_ Sean Thought, _And why are my hands bound?_ Sean struggled against his bindings, but it was futile. He heard a voice calling out in the distance, but he couldn't quite make it out over his thunderous heartbeat and , when he decided to look up, he saw his assailants standing behind what he assumed to be his grave. _Shit.._ He thought, and sighed heavily through his nose.

"Look who's waking up over here," said the one on the right, his friend, who was on the left, seemed impatient about something. Finally, a man in a checkered suit standing between them spoke up. "Time to cash out."

The man on the left finally spoke up. "Would you get it over with?" The checker suit man retorted, "Maybe Khans kill people without looking them in the face, but I ain't a fink, dig?"

 _I'm going to get KILLED!?_ Thought Sean. His mind was scrambling, trying to find a way to escape, some way to call for help. But it was no use. His restraints were too tight, and he couldn't shout loud enough with the gag on. He looked back up at his murderers, to see that the man in the checkered suit had pulled both a poker chip and a silver 9mm browning hi-power that was engraved throughout.

"You made your last delivery, kid." he said. "I'm sorry you got twisted up in this scene." He aimed the gun straight at Sean's head. "From where you're standing, this must seem like an 18-carat run of bad luck. But the truth is, the game was rigged from the start." The muzzle flash blinded Sean, and he didn't have enough time to make a noise as the man pulled the trigger.

~~~~Sean's Coma Experience~~~~

 _"Sean, get up! Raiders are attacking th-" He never got to finish his sentence, but it got the point across_

 _"Please, take my baby! she's still in there!" And then a loud explosion shakes the ground. "NOOOO! SAMANTHAAA!" she never even said her first words_

 _"Sean Simms?" the dark figure spoke "Yeah?" He calls "Mr. Crow sends his rega-" six shots to the chest was his answer, the sound of footsteps running away from the scene, and a gun clattering on the ground_

~~~~Some 3 Days Later~~~~

Sean woke up taking a heavy breath, and shooting up like a rocket. The last thing he remembered was getting shot in the head, but most of the things that lead up to that point were blurry. He still remembered what his old life used to be, A lonely drifter looking for a city or town or even just another person that would look in his direction. That made him really useful for courier work, it seemed. The NCR's occupied territory needed a mail service, and he wandered around anyways, so it just worked out. Not that he minded getting paid caps to deliver packages, he had wandered his whole life for free and now, with just one added task and a return trip, he could visit wherever in the wastes and get paid! But back to the task at hand. Looking around, Sean saw a man sitting in a chair next to him. He seemed to be in a room, meant to be re-purposed to be a makeshift hospital. The man sitting in the chair finally spoke up. "You're awake, how about that."

As soon as Sean swung his body around to give this man his full attention, he suddenly felt lightheaded, and almost collapsed. "Whoa, easy there, easy. You've been out cold a couple a days now." the doctor said, while trying to steady him.

 _A few days?_ Sean thought _I'm lucky I'm not dead_ "H-hi" Said Sean, in a weak voice. He had managed to keep himself upright for long enough to speak. The man in the chair obliged his conversation "Hey there, you've suffered some pretty heavy injuries there, youngster. I'd recommend you stay in bed at least a few hours lon-" "I don't need a rest, thanks doc. I need to find the sonuvabitch who shot me." the doctor sighed, rubbed his eyes and looked at me.

"Okay, I know you want to get your revenge, and you will, but for now, can you do as I say?" Sean nodded. "Okay. let's start with your name. Can you tell me your name?"

"My name is Sean Simms, and you are..?" the old doctor nodded, and proceeded to speak. "My name is Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings, Sean."

Sean thanked the doctor, and the two proceeded to check Sean's physical and mental health standing. After a few hours of tests, Sean was finally free to go into the wastes. The doctor gave him his clothes, a leather jacket, combat boots, black pants, and a white cotton shirt. Sean felt around in his jackets pockets for a second, and found it. His gun, a black Beretta M92FS with the name 'Slayer' engraved in the side by it's previous owner, a raider who thought he might try his luck being a badass. The reward he got for his troubles was two bullets in the back of his brain and some emptied pockets. Sean liked the gun, and so he decided to keep it. One of the better memories from being a wanderer all his life. Sean thanked the doctor, who also gave him his old Pip-Boy 3000,and walked out the door.

 _So that's it, let me know what you guys think in the review. I'll try to post a chapter at least twice a month, so get on my case about that if i don't!_


	2. Chapter 1

_Hello Everyone! Here I am with this weeks brand new chapter! I admit, I procrastinated a tiny bit with the first chapter, so again, if I do that, get on my case! I was thinking of modernizing a few aspects of the fallout timeline for this game. For example, most weapon manufacturers and weapons that exist today will exist in the Fallout universe for this story. Also, on a sidenote, I was thinking of incorporating some "mods" to the storyline. Nothing that would break lore, of course, but a few mods here and there like Mart's Mutants or XRE Cars for the existence of Sean and his companions' travel. Just let me know in the reviews or PM me. Anyways, here is the first chapter, enjoy!_

 _Chapter 1: Bright_

Sean took one step outside Doc Mitchell's house, and was blinded by the clear Nevada skies. "Fuck," he said, shielding his eyes from the sunlight.

"I need some goddamn shades. Too fucking bright."

Sean had always been one for travelling at evenings, late afternoons, and through the night. So when he walked out of the Doc's at the peak of the day, he was greeted by the giant ball of helium and flame in the sky. After standing there for about a minute and a half adjusting to the brightness of midday in the southwestern United States, he walked out the gated fence surrounding the doctor's house and walked down the dirt to what he assumed was the main road. Taking in his surrounding, he saw a man tending to his crops, a red-painted bar, and a general goods store. Trying his luck with the goods store first, he pulled out his bag of caps, steadied himself and walked inside.

"Hello?" he called out to the seemingly empty store. After waiting a few seconds, a man with brown hair and a small beard walked out of the back holding a broom.

"You must be that courier Doc patched up. Way I heard it, I didn't think you'd be walking out of that office." the man said.

"Uhh, thanks?" Sean said, unable to think of anything else to say to him.

"I'm Chet, I run this general goods store. You need anything while you're in town apart from booze, I'm your guy." This man seemed to be an okay merchant, and Sean walked out of the shop with 36 rounds for his pistol and a pair of sunglasses, which he donned before walking out of the store.

"Much better," he commented, seeing the world around him better without the intense light. He walked over to the red-painted bar, and saw a man sitting on a chair next to the door. He decided to introduce himself.

"Hello there. My name is Sean Simms," he greeted, waiting for the older man to introduce himself.

"Howdy. What can Easy Pete do for you?" He spoke back.

"Hi, Pete.I was wondering if you could tell me about this town a little bit more." Sean was mainly wondering what threats were around, and what to expect from the locals were he to stick around

"Keep your gun handy if you go poking around some of the abandoned places around here, like the schoolhouse. Wasteland critters like to move in when Sunny's not looking, so watch out." He spoke as if he'd been in at least the schoolhouse, so it was handy to know that some of the places here would not be suitable for the night. After speaking with Easy Pete a bit more, Sean decided he wanted to see if he could get a drink. After walking through the door, Sean barely had enough time to take off his sunglasses before a dog almost jumped him and it's owner scolded it.

"Cheyenne, stay! Don't worry, she won't bite unless I tell her to. I'm Sunny, and you are..?" Sean laughed a bit that the line he used on Doc Mitchell was being turned against him.

"Sean Simms, courier for the whole damn wastes. Nice to meetcha, Sunny." He stuck out his hand to shake hers, and she obliged. After talking for a bit, she offered to give him some work in clearing out the water sources of geckos from up the road, and he accepted. With that, they set off to clear the wells.

As they reached the ridge where the first water source was, Sunny motioned for Sean to take cover behind a rock with her. When he did, she handed him a Winchester CS 527, which she was carrying on her shoulder with another in her hand on the way there. She proceeded to then give him 5 clips of ammo for the gun, and a quick crash course on how to load, reload,and chamber it. After that they decided to start picking the geckos off. Sean had managed to kill two before he had to reload, and that's when the third jumped on him.

"FUCK!" He yelled, struggling to get the oversized house pet off of him, before Sunny shot it through the head with her rifle, ending its life. As he pushed it off of him,he heard some screams from in the distance. It sounded faint and struggling, like whoever it was was in danger. Sean leapt to his feet, grabbed the rifle and his sunglasses,which had been partially cracked by the assault of the gecko, and went to help the person in danger. When he got there, he saw a blonde, short-haired woman up against a rocky wall, with two geckos closing on her. Another lay dead, near the water source, and an abandoned broken cleaver was left near its corpse. It was obvious there was nothing Sean could do in time to get close enough, but he wished he could have that extra time to-

And then it clicked. The whole universe was at a standstill, alongside him. Nothing was moving, not Sunny, or Cheyenne, or even the geckos about to tear the woman to shreds. Suddenly, a green text screen appeared around him, like a computer terminal or something. The text read 'WELCOME TO THE VAULT-TEC ASSISTED TARGETING SYSTEM, OR V.A.T.S. TO USE VATS, SELECT WHICH LIMB YOU WOULD LIKE TO SHOOT AND FIRE. WITH THE ASSISTED AIMING, YOUR SHOT WILL HAVE A HIGHER PERCENTAGE TO HIT ITS INTENDED TARGET.' _It improves my chances to hit a target, well why don't we try it on the closest gecko's head,and then the one on the right's._ As soon as he stopped this thought, the world continued, but to Sean it was all moving super slow. He could see his bullets impact the heads of the geckos, see the skin ripple and the blood spew out from inside. And then time sped up again. The two geckos were dead. After the battle, Sunny walked up and spoke with Sean.

"That was a good fight, where in the hell did you learn to shoot like that?" Sunny asked, referencing my earlier V.A.T.S. trick.

"Well, I don't really know how it works, but during the fight I just thought about wanting more time to make a choice, and time just froze for me. After that, I just thought about shooting those geckos in the head, and as soon as I did, it happened." Sean spoke truthfully.

"Really? That's weird, you should look into that more, but it could be useful in a firefight, your hands moved like lightning!"

~~~~After returning to Goodsprings~~~~

Sunny decided to head to Chet's to see if she could sell the meat, which was fine by Sean, because he had always preferred to work alone, so less people got dragged into his shenanigans. Back in Oregon, he knew this wandering couple that decided to tag along with him for a few days. They ended up being burned alive by a raider with a flamethrower. Sean got his revenge, though, when he shot at the tank full of flamer fuel on his back and it exploded. Another time, he was instructed to guard a caravan heading through the remnants of San Diego, California. The place was heavily irradiated, and full of ghouls, both feral and normal. Not one of the caravan survived, and Sean only did because he hid in his friends' corpses. The only way he made it out of there and into the next friendly town was because he ate the shipment's food and water, and took the ammunition. He had a habit of finding in trouble, and trouble always found him.

It was about 5:30 in the evening when Sean walked into the bar again, noticing a confrontation between a man dressed in blue with black body armour, and the woman he assumed Sunny told him to talk to, Trudy. Not caring to stop it, he rather took a seat at the bar and casually waited for their verbal argument to end. After it did, Trudy walked over and asked him what he'd like to drink.

"Some scotch or bourbon would be nice if you have it," he replied, getting his cap bag out in order to pay.

"Okay, anything else I can getcha tonight?" she asked, obviously trying to appeal to the drunk inside sean that he did not have, despite drinking whiskey like its water.

"No thanks, just the booze." he replied, and slid the caps cooly to her side of the counter, where she slammed the two drinks lightly on the table. After chugging one after the other and feeling pretty good about himself, Sean made his

way to an abandoned trailer on the northwest side of town, which thankfully had a mattress inside. He flopped down on the mattress, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hey Everyone who's reading this! I may or may not have taken a full week to not write, I'm very lazy when I don't get into the swing of things. Anyways, heres the next chapter!I hope you're enjoying this so far, I know there's not a lot of action but it will pick up, I promise._

 _Sidenote, did I mention I fucking hate being sick? It made this chapter so much more of a pain in the ass to write, I hope you all enjoy this. Leave a review, show it to your friends, promote it on twitter, yada yada yada_

 _Chapter 2: Goodsprings Gunfight_

Sean woke up before it was morning, shooting up from the dirty mattress and running outside to purge his body from the alcohol he drank but five hours ago. As he finished puking, he checked his Pip-Boy to see that it was 1:45 in the morning. Sean lowered his left arm, and started stumbling, hungover, into the plains just beyond Goodsprings. In his right hand he held a small sack from within his travelling bag. In it were some resources for making a campfire, as well as his gecko meat and some vegetables he'd picked before getting shot in the head. As Sean walked, he noticed a giant, hollow cross off in the distance. Curiosity got the best of him, and he decided to venture towards the giant cross. As he walked toward it, he realized it wasn't just a cross, but a memorial site. A sign built in front of the steps had told him that this was the Yangtze Memorial, something he didn't find useful, and didn't remember from anything pre-war. He looked up the steps, and in front of the cross,was a sword in a pedestal.

"Hello," he mumbled, and walked up to it. But when he tried to pull it out of the pedestal, it was stuck. He tried for about three or four more times before giving up, sitting down, and having his breakfast.

"Stupid fucking sword thinks its better than me.." He grumbled, grilling the gecko meat over a fire he started at the base of the memorial. By the time the sun rose, Sean had grown tired of sitting in that position, so he stood up and headed back to Goodsprings, when he saw the same man in black body armour waiting by the town with five other guys, all dressed in different attire and holstering dynamite and at least one other weapon. But what caught Sean's eye was that they were wearing different shades of the same blue uniform the first guy had on. Sean ran as fast as he could down the road to Goodsprings to find Sunny. She would know what to do. He found her patrolling the outskirts of town near the gas station.

"Sunny!" Sean called out, hoping she could hear him. She did, turning around, alarmed, to meet his gaze

"Whoa there, what's wrong, cowboy?"

"I saw a group of guys, armed with dynamite and guns at the edge of town near the-" Sean never got to finish that sentence, he heard screaming and gunfire coming from the town center.

"We can talk later, right now we need to save this town!" He exclaimed, pulling his Winchester from his back and taking potshots at the raider gang from his position near Doc Mitchell's house. Sunny ran down the road and hid behind a rock, occasionally shooting from cover at the attackers.

"Goddamnit," Sean grumbled, hitting the last of his ammo reserve for the rifle.

Tossing it aside, he pulled out his pistol and charged into the centre of the town. By this point, the raiders had stopped shooting and started throwing dynamite towards their targets. Taking advantage of this, Sean entered V.A.T.S and targeted the two closest ones' dynamite on their waist. It worked, and as he fired the rounds from his Beretta, they lit up the scene like fireworks. Three of the raiders were now dead, and the other three had taken cover behind a sign for the bar and a rusted-out truck. The citizens of goodsprings had formed firing lines behind their cover, and each side would take turns shooting at each other. Sean decided to end the stalemate by grabbing Sunny and flanking them. He ran up to her, and pulled both of them behind cover.

"What are you doing, you idiot!" she screamed, "I had a clear shot at the bastard!"

"First of all, my name is Sean. second of all, I have a better idea than wasting our ammo taking potshots. We'll flank from behind them and flush them out from cover. It's two against three, and I doubt they came with anything other than guns and dynamite." Sunny mulled it over, and eventually spoke up.

"Alright," she agreed, and the two ran out from cover to the other side of the bar. Once they reloaded, the pair started to sneak around to the other side. Once they got close, they could hear the raiders cowering behind the truck

"Fuck! Fuck!" the first one exclaimed, "I dont wanna fucking die, man! I got too much jet at home to take! I have too many things I never-"

"SHUT UP YOU PUSSY AND THROW SOME FUCKING DYNAMITE! BETTER YET, GIMME THAT!" the second one popped out from cover with the dynamite, and that was Sean's cue to attack. He popped out from beside the bar, and fired a single shot from his pistol. The shot caught the attention of both, but it was too late as they were annihilated in the blast. The last one, presumably the ringman, had started running off in the direction of the open road. This proved to be a bad choice as the Goodsprings settlers tore him to shreds before he made it five feet. When the dust settled, the bartender, Trudy, walked up to Sean.

"You. I saw you trying to warn us, or at least running like a bat out of hell from something. Didn't quite figure it out until now. I guess we should thank you, it's because of you and my paranoia that we got ready in time. We saw them coming from a mile away and started shooting right at the start. Thank god you came in and flanked the rest, though. I don't think we coulda survived that Powder Ganger's makeshift mini-nuke." she expressed, grateful that he was there to stop further damage to the town

"It was nothing, really. I just like to help people in need" Sean replied, and almost turned away when Trudy spoke up again.

"Here, take these." she dangled a bag of around 100 or so caps in front of his face. Sean graciously took the money like it was the biggest amount he had ever seen in his life.

"T-t-thank you! A-are you sure?" he asked, astonished that she would give him such an amount.

"Sure, least I can do for the saving grace of Goodsprings. Come on by the saloon later tonight, Got a special discount for you, after what you done for us."

Sean smiled, and thanked her, before walking off to loot some of the corpses. All in all, he got a Mossberg 500 pump-action shotgun, a Taurus Model 82 revolver, 20 rounds for his pistol, 3 sticks of dynamite and some kevlar body armour. He immediately donned the armour under his jacket, and headed off to the general store to sell whatever he didn't want. After selling the remaining things and bartering a bit with Chet, Sean wandered back to the abandoned trailer he had taken temporary residence in and laid his things down on his bed before changing his attire. The old and worn leather jacket he had been wearing was starting to crumble, and it had its fair share of bullet holes, so it was no longer effective. Sean found a nearby mailbox to stick it in, and donned the new clothing he had chosen to replace it, a black, leather knee-high duster and matching cowboy hat, and some black combat boots. Deciding it was high time to get a drink, he wandered into the bar and sat down in one of the stools by the taps. Trudy walked over to him and picked up a bottle of brandy, slamming it down lightly in front of him.

"Thank you," Sean murmured, popping the cork off the bottle and taking a few sips. "I've been trying to track down the people who attacked me. Know anything about them?"

"Not much, other than they're a bunch of freeloaders who expected a few rounds on the house. I was able to get them to pay up, though. Of course, one of the Great Khans did knock my radio to the floor 'by accident,' and it hasn't been working since." she frowned, obviously liking the sound of music in her workplace. Sure there was the jukebox on the other end of the place but that was quiet and Trudy usually worked the bar.

"I could take a look at your radio for you, if you wanted?" Sean asked, hoping to get paid for fixing it.

"Sure. The outside looks okay, but I think something broke on the inside. There'd be caps in it for you. I do like to hear what's going on in the world. And that Mr. New Vegas seems like such a gentleman." and so, after spending around 10 or so minutes fiddling around with it, the radio came to life, churning out the New Vegas Radio station. He turned to Trudy, who had a bag of caps and his brandy to hand to him. He stuck the caps in his coat pocket and swigged from the brandy bottle again, before putting the cork back in, and thanking Trudy for her time. Sean walked out of the bar, and back to his abandoned trailer, and finished off the bottle of brandy. As he sat there, he decided to go over his delivery note.

INSTRUCTIONS

Deliver the package at the north entrance to the Vegas Strip, by way of Freeside. An agent of the recipient will meet you at the checkpoint, take possession of the package, and pay for the delivery. Bring the payment to Johnson Nash at the Mojave Express agency in Primm.

Bonus on completion: 250 caps.

MANIFEST

This package contains:

One (1) Oversized Poker Chip, composed of Platinum

CONTRACT PENALTIES

You are an authorized agent of the Mojave Express Package until delivery is complete and payment has been processed, contractually obligated to complete this transaction and materially responsible for any malfeasance or loss. Failure to deliver the proper recipient may result in forfeiture of your advance and bonus, criminal charges, and/or pursuit by mercenary reclamation teams. The Mojave Express is not responsible for any injury or loss of life you experience as a result of said reclamation efforts.

It appeared that his intended target was New Vegas, and his first lead would be Johnson Nash, at the Mojave Express in Primm.


End file.
